Un tercero
by AGMV
Summary: Una historia corta donde Sam se convierte en tercero cuando queda algo mas que amigos con Kurt que tenia novio llamado Blaine. Por Favor de Reviews. Sam & Kurt FF


**Esta historia es muy breve. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews para dejarmelo saber. Una segunda parte depende de ustedes. Como ya les dijees muy corto pero espero que interesante. Mi tumblr esta en mi perfil, si quieren me pueden seguir. Esta historia la hice con la esperanza que les guste mucho aun que sea corto. QUE LO DISFRUTEN! Estare atento a todos los reviews que pongan, espero que sean positivo para mi FF. Estare esperando sus opiniones a cada hora :)**

* * *

**Cap.1**

Las clases ya se habian termimado al menos ese día. Kurt decidio ir a ver una practica de "Football" que estaban por acabar solo para pensar alli con el aire fresco y hecharle un vistazo a los atleticos aun Kury tenia su novio, Blaine. Kurt cuando llego a la gran area al aire libre se sento en unos de los asientos del medio ya que se iba muy arriba se congelaba y en las primeras seria un poco raro. Kurt saco su libreta de pensamientos mas o menos como un diario que él tenia guardado. Empezo a escribir cosas sobre un tal joven que es nuevo y al parecer a Kurt le atraia. Kurt se estaba desaogando en la libreta ya que el nuevo joven lo puso confuso ya Kurt tiene novio y Sam le atraia. Kurt escribia como eran sus marcados abdominales y sus grande labios. Seguia poniendo cosas y preguntarselo y deberia decirle a su mejor amiga, Rachel. Pero Kurt tenia que encontrar sus sentimientos hacia Sam Evans y Blaine Anderson. Sam era rubio, musculoso, lindo, labios grandes y muy sensual mientras Blaine era lindo. Si se hiba por lo fisico se iba con Sam pero sentia algo grande por Blaine pero Sam lo puso en duda, a Blaine ya lo tenia. ¿Que pasa si Sam lo rechaza? ¿Podrian tener una amistad?. Kurt seguia escribiendo cuando justamente Sam aparecio caminando hacia Kurt ya que iba todos los dias a ver los ensayos de el equipo. Kurt al verlo cerró la libreta rapido y la guardo entre sus manos. Sam se le sentó al lado y empezó a mirar el juego al igual que Kurt. A Sam le estuvo raro que Kurt tan femenino estuviera viendo el juego aun que vio la libreta se dio cuenta que no fue solo para ver el juego si no para desaogarse en su diario. Sam estaba aburrido de ver los mismo pasos todo el tiempo y decidio hablarle a Kurt.

"Hola Kurt, cojemos historia juntos"- Dijo Sam mirando a Kurt. Kurt al escucharlo lo mira.

"Si lo se, eres el nuevo chico"- Dijo Kurt sonriendo

"Me dijeron que eras homosexual y tenias un novio"- Dijo Sam

"Si, mi novio es Blaine. No se si lo conoscas"- Dijo Kurt acariziando su parte izquierda de el pecho

"Sabes que tienes mi apoyo"- Dijo Sam cojiendole una mano a Kurt

"Gracias. ¿Y tienes novia?"- Pregunto Kurt suportandole la mano de Sam

"No , las chicas no es lo mio al momento"- Dijo Sam mirando el juego

"¿Y los chicos?"- Pregunto Kurt ansioso de saber acercandose

"Solo uno me atrae por su personalidad unica"- Dijo Sam aun viendo el juego

"¿Me dices quien es?"- Pregunta Kurt. ¿Ese sere yo? ¿Quien sera el afortunado? SAM ES GAY (pensamientos de Kurt).

"Aqui no podre decirtelo, vamos a un lugar donde no halla nadie, por favor"- Dijo Sam parandose y llevando de la mano a Kurt a una pate de la escuela donde nadie va.

Kurt estaba ansioso por saber quien era la persona que le atraia a Sam. El chico rubio respiró hondo y se fue acercando a él. Kurt se quedo quieto pero al ver que estaba muy cerca puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Sam. El rubio le cojio la mejilla y hizo contacto con los labio de él con los de Kurt. Eso era una señal de quien era ese chico afortunado de tenerlo. Kurt no supo como corresponder y le respondio con otro beso. Los dos chicos estaban en una esquina estruajandose toda la ropa, los labios grandes de Kurt estaban ya en el cuello de el joven y Kurt solo respiraba hondo en lo que Sam le havia un hickie. Kurt le cojia el pelo que lo obligaba a poder besarlo de nuevo. Kurt lo miro y le quito la camisa sobando y besando el abdomen de Sam despues de lamer la tetilla erecta de Sam, luego se arrodillo. Sam al verlo no pudo evitar que se le pusiera erecto. Kurt le bajo el pantalon a Sam y le fue bajando poco a poco los boxers azules muy pegados a Sam hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Kurt metio su boca para satisfacer a Sam haciendole lo que sabia hacer. Sam se tuvo que acostar por tantas emociones encontradas mientras Kurt seguia chupando. Al parecer a Sam le gustaba hacerlo y se pusieron en posición 69 los dos. Los dos chicos en el suelo teniendo intimidades en la escuela , Sam y Kurt seguian hasta que terminaron. Kurt vistio a Sam de nuevo y Sam a él. Kurt lo miro lo abrazo,

Sam acepto el abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Sam... Esto es entre nosotros. Nadie se puede enterar de esto, yo tengo novio"- Dijo Kurt mirando a Sam a los labios

"Te lo prometo. Esto no saldra por que yo no quiero ser el joven nuevo y gay. _Tambien se que me he convertido en un tercero_."- Dijo Sam acariziandole la mejilla

"Lo haces excelente."- Dijo Kurt besandolo

Sam y Kurt se despidieron con un beso suave y una cojida de huevos. Ese era la despedida caliente de ellos.


End file.
